


Smoke

by thefandombook



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Stiles, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nogitsune, Sad, Songfic, daughter lryics, season 3b, sterek, stiles is losing his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dealing with being slowly taking over by the Nogitsune and feeling like his soul is being eating alive. He is just drowning in own pain can Derek pulling out before Stiles or The Nogistune does something terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

> _"There's a man with no face, Just a blurred out portrait, In a photo frame,"_

The Nogitsune was a man but where was his face just bandages covering where it should have been.  

> _"I'm losing again, I'm losing my friend, He's face down on the pavement,"_

I think I’m losing my mind where am I? What is my body doing? I remember but  please forgive me I don’t want to be this way, I see what he’s doing and I trying to fight but it’s a battle of wits and I’m losing

> _"Then a woman, she screams It’s a terrible night,"_

I can feel Lydia screaming at me and I hear her but I can’t tell them that I’m here. I remember when I loved her I still do but It’s brotherly now. But I remember the year long plans, I want to go to her and tell her that all that planning and waiting was worth it that even though I don’t want to date her anymore I will always know how beautiful she is and appreciate her.

> _"It's a terrible night As the mood changes to dark from light,"_

As a new day started of no longer being in control of my body and of manipulating my friends and nearly getting them killed. Oh god I killed Allison she was so strong so young. I took Chris’ family away from him and Scott’s first love.

> _"Tell the doctor what's become of me, So you can analyse, analyse my dreams,"_

Melissa is asking us medical question he answers I can’t bring myself to raise my tongue and warn her I don’t have the strength I am weak. I’m so fucking useless why are they even trying to save me anyway. They’re just going to die and I am going to be all alone.

> _"Of a smoke filled room Of a smoke filled room,"_

  
A fog lifts over me and I welcome I think he showing me mercy this my reward for not fighting too hard. When I awake I’ll know what he did but now I don’t have to see so much sadness and chaos caused at my hand. It’s all my freaking fault Derek was? is? My anchor I could have closed the door if I hadn’t been so selfish to send him away and pushing him from my mind saying I’ll deal with my feelings for him later. I deserve this pain I deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Smoke by Daughter


End file.
